Luck Still Didn't Spare Him A Glance
by chocfrapp
Summary: Fate has a way with things, but in Hikaru's case, it just never wanted to play ball!


**Luck Still Didn't Spare Him A Glance**

**Summary:** Fate has a way with things, but in Hikaru's case, it just never wanted to play ball!

**Disclaimer: **Wish I do, but I don't own Skip Beat.

* * *

><p>Kyoko was running late. She was about to set off to TBM studio when someone came by the LoveMe office to drop off a request for a job that needed to be completed by the end of the day, and no one was around. Moko-san was at a shoot and Chiori-san was running a LoveMe errand off-site. She inwardly sighed, but smiled her thanks at the staff making the request.<p>

There was no time to change back into the infamous pink jumpsuit. She still needed to change into her inside-Bo wear (sweatshirt and shorts) once she got to the TBM studio, meet with the Ishibashi brothers and the producer to confirm programme run down, before slipping on the giant Bo suit to greet the guests. And before that, get to TBM studio first!

That was why she once again found herself cycling with a speed that would put even the Olympians to shame, and what looked suspiciously like smoke coming off her faithful wheels. The pedestrians, she sped past, were annoyed and baffled by the sudden, momentary strong air turbulence that messed up their hair, as their nostrils were insulted by the smell of burning tyres not two seconds later. Obviously she was too far gone to notice one unsuspecting man in a sleek business suit angrily picking up his wig!

As she arrived at TBM studio, she…what could only be described as, flew off her bike and half flung it against a pole before she disappeared in the direction of the stairs. The security guard watching the staff car park through the security camera blinked and rubbed his eyes in shock as he witnessed the well-used bike bent to an almost ninety degrees from the impact at where it hit the pole before the rubbers of the tyres sizzled and melt into a puddle on the ground.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your hard work." Kyoko exclaimed as she gave her characteristic bow to everyone involved in the Bridge Rock show.<p>

Kyoko, holding Bo's head under her arm, waddled in Bo's bodysuit to the changing room. After freshening up and putting Bo safely away, she exited the changing room to see the Ishibashi brothers standing next to the vending machine with soft drinks in hand, arguing about what to have for dinner.

"Kyoko-chan!" Hikaru waved as he caught sight of Kyoko, draining the lasts of his soft drink and throwing the can into the bin, he lightly jogged up to Kyoko. "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Yah, Kyoko-chan!" Yuusei chimed in, "we're going to this recently opened pizza place at the other side of town. Hikaru is driving. Have you been there before?"

"Oh, yes I have heard of it, the reviews are quite good I think. No I haven't been there yet." Kyoko answered as they walk to the car park. "But I…"

"Then you must join us! Hikaru can drive you back afterwards." Shinichi butted in before Kyoko can reject the invitation. "We won't be long. Come, come, you've not had dinner with us yet."

"Oh, but I…" Kyoko stopped short as she caught sight of the remnants of her bike. "Nooooooooooooo…" She fell to the ground, next to what used to be her bike, hands holding her face as she realised what she did in her haste to be on time.

"Kyoko-chan, did someone…" The rest of Hikaru's question was halted by Kyoko's tearful apologetic rambling.

"I'm so sorry… I should never have… oh you were so dependable… so sorry… what have I done… without you… good bike… what am I going to do now…" Kyoko continued as Yuusei and Shinichi looked on, still trying to comprehend what happened to the bike to have resulted in such a state.

Hikaru kneeled down beside Kyoko and put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. "Kyoko-chan, why don't I drive you home?"

Kyoko sniffed, her eyes big and teary as she turned to look at Hikaru, "but..but..but…"

"It's alright, Kyoko-chan." Hikaru said in a soothing voice as he helped her up, storing Kyoko's very cute teary eye look to his memory bank, "It has been a long day, why don't we get you a hot drink to calm down, and I'll drive you home."

"But I shouldn't bother you…"

"Kyoko-chan, it is not a bother. And you don't have a bike to get home now. Let me take you home." Hikaru firmly insisted. Inside, he was rejoicing. It felt so wrong to be happy when Kyoko's bike is so…smashed, but he finally get to spend some time with her, even if it's just to take her home! Maybe they'd be able to convince her in the car to have dinner with them first?

Kyoko looked towards her bike and realised she really couldn't get home without it. She could take the bus, but she might just have missed the last bus as she drowned in her sorrows. It would be too far to walk, and she didn't have enough money on her to take a cab. She sighed as she thought Hikaru was very nice to offer her a ride. She opened her mouth and was just about to thank him and accept, when a car stopped beside them and a familiar face poked out from an open window and called out excitedly, "Kyoko-chan!"

The four of them turned to see a familiar face with blond hair and glasses. The Ishibashi brothers were still trying to figure out where they had seen him from when Kyoko replied "Yashiro-san!"

"Oh yeah it's Tsuruga Ren's manager, that's why he looked so familiar." They thought, as both parties nodded their greetings at one another, "If Yashiro-san is in the passenger seat, does that mean Tsuruga Ren is also in the car?" They mused as they couldn't see who was in the driver's seat.

"Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-san, good evening. How was your day?" Kyoko walked towards the car to greet them.

Ren leaned forward in the car to nod politely at the Ishibashi brothers before looking at Kyoko, "Good. We just finished for the day." He smiled.

"Ren just finished a shoot nearby. We're just about to leave." Yukihito said as he looked between Ren and Kyoko excitedly. A light bulb went off in his head, and he almost squealed in delight. Almost. He kept his inner fan-girl in place and his face neutral as he asked, "Have you finished for today too, Kyoko-chan?"

"Yes." Kyoko replied, suddenly remembered about Bo and hoped desperately that they wouldn't ask about her job.

"It is getting quite late. Do you need a ride home, Mogami-san?" Ren asked, hoping Kyoko would say yes.

"Actually…" Kyoko hesitated, looking between her bike and the Ishibashi brothers who were hanging slightly back, listening to the conversation and politely waiting for Kyoko.

Yukihito followed Kyoko's gaze, saw her tattered bike and noticed that one of them had car keys in hand. Immediately worried for Ren, he quick-wittedly formed another genius plan. "Kyoko-chan," he almost whined, almost, because whining is not very manly and he still needed to keep his image up as the manager of Japanese's top actor. "Ren only had an onigiri for lunch today, and he's so tired he's planning on missing dinner." He lied, knowing fully well that Kyoko always bite the line with this bait.

"What? I…" Ren started. He had a bento for lunch today and Yashiro was there to witness it. What is he trying to get at? Oh no he's meddling again… Ren thought, as he banged his head at the stirring wheel.

Kyoko saw, and obviously misinterpreted Ren's action as guilt. "Tsuruga-san…" She threatened.

The Ishibashi brothers felt left out and could only look on. Since when did Kyoko-san know Yashiro-san and Tsuruga-san so well?

"Kyoko-chan, why don't you come over and cook for Ren?" Yukihito suggested, his inner fan-girl squealing to high heavens.

"Yashiro-san, what…" Ren objected at the same time as Kyoko replied, "Oh no, I couldn't possibly impose."

"You won't be imposing." Ren said, feeling both annoyed and thankful towards Yukihito, and hoping he didn't sound too hopeful.

"Yes, Kyoko-chan, if you don't, he will surely miss dinner." Yukihito continued, knowing that Kyoko was edging closer and closer to falling into the trap.

"Tsuruga-san, will you…" Kyoko started, but was cut off by Yukihito's almost-whine, "you know he never listens to me. He has already eaten origiri two days in a row!"

"Tsuruga-san, you did not!" Kyoko exclaimed in horror. "No you need your nutrients; I'll cook for you tonight to make up for all the meals you missed." Ren visibly cringed, which went unnoticed by everyone but Yukihito, who waggled his eyebrows excitedly in reponse. Kyoko turned around and bowed to the Ishibashi brothers, "thank you for your invitation and offer. Please enjoy your dinner at the new pizza place. Have a good evening, Hikaru-kun, Yuusei-kun, Shinichi-kun."

Before they realised, she has already got into the car, and they drove away.

"Did she just…?" Shinichi asked, still startled. "They are close enough for her to go over to his place and cook for him? And this is not the first time?"

Yuusei wacked Shinichi on the head, whispering harshly "shut up!" before turning around to find their leader downcast and dejected, and patted Hikaru on the back sympathetically.

"She was about to say yes!" Hikaru sulked. He was so close, so close… but no.

* * *

><p>It was a few weeks later when Shinichi and Yuusei joined Hikaru and his family for dinner. They were sitting in the living room after dinner, killing time before the final episode of Dark Moon. The three boys discussing music while engaged in friendly banter. The TV was on and Hikaru's little sister was flicking through the channels.<p>

One of the channels was replaying the first episode of Bridge Rock, where Bo was engaged in a badminton match with Fuwa Sho. She has seen it before, but still stayed on to watch it for a bit before she continued to flick through the channels.

"…_very honoured to be here at the entrance of the…"_ flick "…" flick _"…function room where the Dark Moon cast will be here tonight before they watch the final episode of Dark Moon together. Here. Yes here! I am sure all of you are very excited about this final episode, aaaand even more excited about seeing all the cast here tonight! Tsuruga Ren, Momose Itsumi, Kijima Hidehito and many more!"_

Hikaru whipped around to face the television when he heard the over-excited female reporter mention 'Dark Moon'. His behaviour was obviously not go unnoticed by Yuusei and Shinichi, but they refrained themselves from teasing him as they also wanted to watch the entertainment news.

"…_Director Ogata Hiroaki and a few of the other cast members have already arrived."_ The reporter continued as the camera took a 360 view of the grand function room, showing the party has started and was already getting quite packed. _"…but the main casts have yet to arrive! I am sure all you ladies are now asking, 'Where is Tsuruga Ren?' We are still waiting ladies, we are still waiting! No doubt he will be fashionably late, no, fashionably on-time, as this is Tsuruga Ren we are talking about, Japan's top actor and most desirable bachelor has never been late. So when will he arrive? I'm sure the ladies are getting very impatient…"_

"Ani, can I…" Hikaru's sister, worried that she might disturb her brother and his friends, turned around to look at her brother and was about to ask if she could turn the volume up, when she realised their complete attention was on the television. Yuusei nodded and smiled his thanks at her.

"_It is unfortunate that we can't interview the actors and actresses as they arrive. Director Ogata has specifically instructed when he granted us the permission as the sole television station broadcasting this magnificent event of the century! Yes, the sole television station, you will only be able to watch a summary snippet on all the other channels, so stay here and watch this space!"_

Hikaru's parents joined them in the living room on the sofa, after they cleared the table and washed up the dishes.

"…_But don't fret ladies and gentlemen! The individual interviews of the casts will be recorded today and showed at the same time tomorrow…" _Hikaru immediately looked at the clock on the wall and made a mental note of the time and the channel.

"…_(rustle rustle chatter chatter)…ah someone has just arrived! Who might it be? Aaaaand it's Hongo Mizuki! Played by actress Momose Itsumi!" _Camera zoomed in at the entrance and showed Itsumi walking down the red carpet. She smiled and waved at the camera before she continued walking elegantly towards the party to greet Director Ogata; while the reporter, in her running commentary gushed about her dress.

The camera turned back to show the reporter. _"…and just now we saw Momose Itsumi arriving at the party. Who will be next? Ladies and gentlemen as we hold our breaths. Who is next to arrive? (background noise and chatter got louder)"_

The camera fixed its lens at the door. While the camera was not on the reporter, a supporting crew tapped her on the shoulder to caution her to not speak faster and faster, and not to go overboard with the excitement. She nodded her thanks and just about managed to stop herself from squealing as she saw the next person to arrive. _"It's…it's Tsuruga Ren and his manager! Yes THE Tsuruga Ren has arrived!..."_ She kept her professional demeanour as she described Ren's outfit. She can't wait to tell her mother and her friends about how close she was standing from Tsuruga Ren, she will get to scream all she wanted then! But before that, before that…

"Ani, what does Mio look like? You said you work with her right?" Hikaru's sister asked. "She hasn't arrived yet has she?"

"No, I don't think so…Unless she got there before Momose Itsumi and they didn't show it…" Hikaru replied, desperately hoping that it wasn't true.

"I wonder what Kyoko-chan will wear?" Shinichi chipped in.

"Probably something cute and completely Kyoko-chan style." Yuusei said, stealing a glance at Hikaru.

"Mio? Cute?" Hikaru's sister asked, confused.

"…_And here we have Kijima Hidehito arriving with a lady friend! That's interesting, I thought it's a closed party…" _The reporter ducked out of the screen, but the audience could still see her, while one of the crews whispered urgently into her ear. Her eyes widened in surprise momentarily.

"Awww man Kijima has all the luck. Another gorgeous lady hanging off his arm! Seriously, how does he do it?" Shinichi exclaimed. Yuusei frowned at the screen as he thought the 'lady friend' looked familiar. Hikaru glanced at the screen and took a swig of his soft drink.

The reporter looked back at the couple before she continued her commentary, once again unable to control her voice or hide her excitement. _"She is no lady friend, ladies and gentlemen! She is Mio, played by Kyoko, a rising actress of LME, who will also be playing Kitazawa Natsu in Box-R. Yes, Hongo Mio, believe it or not!"_

Hikaru almost gave himself a whiplash as he looked back up at the screen, his eyes widened in shock, as he spluttered and choked on his soft drink. The rest of the room stared at the screen in stunned silence.

"…_So here we have Kijima Hidehito and Kyoko arriving together in style!..."_

"Oka-san, why is she holding onto his arm?" Hikaru's sister, unaware of her brother's affection, chose to ask at this unfortunate moment. Yuusei and Shinichi cringed simultaneously and looked at Hikaru in worry and sympathy.

Hikaru became deaf to the world as he continued to stare at the screen. First, Fuwa Sho, then Tsuruga Ren, and now… even Kijima Hidehito?

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Hello! This is my first ever fanfic. I hope I've kept everyone relatively in-character, and didn't make too many changes/mistakes. Bit worried and nervous, but there I've posted it. Hope you enjoyed reading it and found it alright!

Leavesfallingup might recognise the title. Yes, it was in one of the reviews I submitted for your stories, and you replied saying I should definitely use it in a story. At that time, I didn't really think I'll actually write anything, but the seed was planted in my head. It was only after I read chapter171 that the idea started to grow. So there. That's where it all started. :)


End file.
